


Public Presentation

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [4]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Bill Hader - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, enby, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Bill and his non-binary lover Parker go to an upscale restaurant to celebrate their anniversary and Parker decides to give Bill a surprise gift under the table.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Non-binary Character
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Kudos: 3





	Public Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone subscribing to my stuff. I realized I wasn’t posting this collection of one shots in the most effective manner, so I’m sorry if you’re getting notifications for things you already read.

Pulling on his jacket, Bill smoothed his lapel as Parker appeared behind him, resting their chin on one of his broad shoulders.   
“Hey there, handsome,” Parker smiled at Bill in the mirror, circling their arms around his waist from behind. Bill was wearing an ox blood suit over a black button up shirt, no tie, and he looked particularly sharp. “You ready to go?” Parker rubbed their cheek against Bill’s slight stubble.  
Caressing their arms, Bill nodded, and they climbed in the car to head to the restaurant. Parker made the reservations at Providence a month in advance, and now that their anniversary was finally here, they reached over to squeeze Bill’s leg in anticipation of their big night.   
Handing the keys to the valet, Bill thanked him, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked through the restaurant doors. He didn’t typically enjoy these kinds of places. Dress codes, pretentiously small plates of food, and an excuse for name dropping at every other table; but Parker had wanted to try their seafood for ages, and it was a special occasion, after all.  
“Two for Hader,” Bill said, and the young maitre d scanned his book, nodding. “Right this way.” He led them to a small rectangular table with a long white tablecloth that just grazed the floor in a back corner of the restaurant.   
“Thank you,” Parker smiled, and they both slid into the same side of the booth, picking up their menus and making their selections quickly while they waited for the server to arrive.  
“So,” Parker turned to Bill, tracing his sharp jaw with a fingertip. “One year.”  
Nodding, Bill smiled. “One year. Doesn’t seem like it, does it?”  
“Well,” Parker raised an eyebrow. “There’s the occasional day when it does.” They both chuckled.  
“I suppose that’s true,” Bill continued giggling. “But we find ways to pass the time, don’t we?”   
Parker leaned in to Bill until he could smell him, could hear him breathing, and feel the warmth of his exhale against his face. “ _Sure do_ …” they murmured.  
Just then their server approached. Sitting upright, Parker and Bill placed their orders, thanked him, and returned their menus. When the server disappeared again, Parker tiptoed his fingers across the seat and over to Bill’s thick, sculpted thigh, squeezing gently as they looked up at him through their eyelashes.  
Bill’s sapphire eyes pierced Parker, teeth clenched as their hand inched up his thigh. The look in Parker’s eyes, that wanton recklessness, still got Bill hot after all this time, and he felt his cock throb against his leg. Fingers continuing their journey, Parker cupped the bundle of Bill’s cock and began to tug lightly.  
Grabbing Parker’s wrist and catching their gaze, Bill shook his head. But Parker just held still, an eyebrow raised in challenge. Bill broke. Looking around the restaurant, he gave a half nod and released Parker’s arm, who soon felt Bill grow stiff under his hand. Casually looking at the fingernails of their other hand, Parker began unzipping Bill’s slacks to slide inside. Bill’s face was alarmed, but Parker wasn’t looking at him as their fingers encircled his thick cock and began pumping earnestly.   
Parker grinned, resolutely pretending to be unaware of what his hand was doing under the table, taking in the atmosphere of the restaurant, admiring the décor, watching the sunset out of the floor to ceiling windows. All the while Bill sat next to him undergoing something near anguish, heels grinding into the floor, gripping the sides of the table, fighting to keep his eyes open and stay silent by clenching his jaw and breathing hard through his nose.   
Increasing their ministrations and focusing on the sensitive head of Bill’s cock, Parker stole a glance at him and smirked at the look on his face, every muscle flexed. If one didn’t know better they might think Bill was about to burst into tears. Then suddenly Parker felt Bill’s hand frantically patting their thigh under the table, and as they looked at him Bill nodded feverishly, chest rising fast in panic.  
Peeking around the restaurant, Parker slyly knocked a fork off the table to the floor, crouching underneath and hurriedly taking Bill’s pulsing cock into their mouth, sucking hard and jerking fast until Bill came seconds later, hands bunching into the white cloth and managing to turn his gasping half-moan into a clearing of the throat.  
Swallowing and wiping their mouth, Parker emerged, resuming their seat, and Bill did up his slacks just as their food arrived.  
“There you are,” said the server, placing the meals before them. “Let me know if I can get you anything else.”  
“Thank you,” Parker smiled, intertwining Bill’s fingers with theirs. “I think we have everything we need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom :-)


End file.
